


Creativity

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley catches Bobby at either the worst, or best, possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity

It was about witching hour, two something in the morning, and Bobby was stuck researching something for the boys. Well, he was always stuck researching something for the boys, but they said it was ‘really important’ so he had planned to pull an all nighter. However, he was almost dozing off when a sound crept from the kitchen, almost a footstep. The less paranoid would have missed it, but Bobby was not the less paranoid.

He immediately woke from his dozing and stood up, a hundred hunts of déjà vu at his heels. He grabbed the gun from the side of the desk, having it poised and ready to shoot as he stepped towards the kitchen.

Unfortunately it wasn’t a monster, a vampire or werewolf. Unfortunately, it was Crowley, leaning against a counter, smiling deviously as he tended to.

“Hello~” He said, almost politely.

Bobby groaned and lowered his gun- not laying it down and not dropping his guard. “Why can’t you ever just be a wendigo 'r something? Anything but yourself.”

“Oh, don’t be mean, I can’t be anything but me~ And I have a feeling you wouldn’t like it as much as you lead on.”

“Actually yeah…I think I would.” He growled lowly at the demon king before glancing to a counter covered in books and scrolls and god knows what else, picking up a book and reluctantly down the gun. “I needed this anyway.”

Crowley’s brow furrowed. “Hmm?”

Bobby glared at him for a second before sighing, honestly, it was none of his business. “It’s a new book about different monsters, ghost and demons. The boys need me to research some monster that only showed up three weeks ago.” He opened it, flitting through the pages.

“Ohhh, I expected something significantly more detrimental to me.” He looked at him, as innocent as the devil ever did. “So what, are we just going to sit here in silence while you read?”

“Pretty much, just how I like it.” He searched the pages before coming across his mark. He turned it to the demon, only a few smudged words readable from where he was standing.

'Midnight….candle….game’ A scrawling of a shadowy centaur creature. The ususal.

“Midnight Man?” Crowley asked.

“You know?”

“Yep, lot’s. A legend from just across the pond.”

“Huh….well some stupid idjits tried to do the game and figured it be fun. They were all dead one minute before 3:33 A.M.”

Crowley chuckled. “Ohhh. Guess he got 'em. So close, good try.”

Bobby just shook his head and shut the book, setting it on the table. “Seems like the boys have to play the game to get ‘im to show.”

"Bring salt- candles, that’s important- oh, and if they can’t save themselves quick enough, I do send my condolences.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, taking out his phone and texting the boys the information, having recently come to terms with texting. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Love being a bother.” He smiled. “And no one needs me at the moment, so I’m all yours~”

Bobby cringed. “Ugh, don’t say it like that.”

“Heh, don’t be like that, you were into it when we made the deal, you know?”

“I was not into it.” Bobby crossed his arms.

Crowley retorted as expected. “Then don’t be so homophobic.”

“I don’t judge anyone for being themselves, less themselves is a demon, but that isn’t me.” Bobby tisked.

“Ha. HA. That’s adorable.” He smiled forebodingly, stepping closer to Bobby. “I never said you had to use tongue.”

Bobby gritted his teeth and glared at Crowley with anger, “Can you stop talking about that?!”

“No, probobly not~”

Bobby rolled his eyes, before hissing out. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” He paused, looking up to Crowley.

Crowley grabbed his chest and coughed up the precursors to smoke, looking up at Bobby in almost-shock. “W-why- What did I-?”

“You were being a’ asshole and that’s the only thing I know for you to stop doing whatever you please.” Bobby looked over in thought, like he were debating something.

“And you call me evil…” He regained his bearings a few final coughs later.

Bobby grinned only slightly before going to the doorway of the kitchen, “I’ll be right back.” He walked out of the kitchen.

“Ok- wait, what?” Crowley was too confused or too pained to stop him, because he took the time to cough into his hand and fix his tie rather than poof in front of Bobby and get an answer.

After an indeterminate, but way to long for Crowley’s liking, amount of time he came back with what looked like the caution tape, however 'caution’ was replaced with Latin sealing spells, of which were surprisingly strong. Alright, Crowley had seen a lot of things in his day, but that? That was new.

“Ok- what’s that, why is it- what are you doing?”

“Nothing you should worry about, I just need you to shut up.” He stepped towards him, opening the 'caution tape’, and wrapping it swiftly around Crowley’s body before he could realize what was going on. “I also don’t need you to move.”

“Mh?!” He struggled but found his arms nearly completely immobile, torso entirely numb, so he leaned against the counter, hopped up on it, even, and groaned. “You’re a prick.”

“Mm-hmm~ and I don’t remember allowing you to talk.” He pulled a …a ball gag with a cross on it from his pocket?! He jingled it around tauntingly.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Crowley hissed.

“If you stay quiet then I won’t have too~”

“I am the king of hell! Not one of your back-woods play things that can just be muzzled!” He yelled. So, gag it was.

Bobby sighed. “I gave you a chance…”

“No don’t- Mhh!” He struggled as Bobby forced the ball gag in his mouth, making sure to clasp it tight and sure. God forbid it come loose.

“I told you to be quiet, but you were being a bitch.”

“Mhhh-hhh!” He kicked up weakly, barely able to lift his legs as the holy onslaught really hit him. With his attempts to yell the gag became soaked with saliva, it dripped onto his suit and tie. Ruined it a tad.  It was nice to see the business man a little bit… disheveled… for once.

Bobby actually smiled, putting his hands on the counter and either side of Crowley, looking at him with a devious gaze. “I actually like you this way Crowley~”

The other man rolled his eyes in the only act of defiance he had left and tried his best to lean as far away from Bobby as he could without falling.

“Ugh, now you turn away,” Bobby said as he grabbed Crowley’s collar and pulled him close. “It’s a little late for that.” He took out a little pin from his pocket, flashing it in Crowley’s eye. It was small, but the pin head was imbedded with what looked like Enochian and a cross in the top-middle. That would- god only knows, or maybe Alastair, what that would feel like imbedded in his skin.

Crowley gasped as well as he could, gagged and all, and shook his head at the sainted pins vigorously.

“Are you gonna be a good demon now?” Bobby asked with a grin.

Crowley nodded just as vigorously.

Bobby put the pin down on the counter. “Now, you’re not going to talk. You’re gonna to be quiet and you’re gonna be good, understand? ”

Crowley nodded, eyes to the ground to avoid the contact more than submission.

Bobby smiled and unhooked the ball gag from Crowley’s mouth.

Crowley’s first instinct was of course to talk, but his mouth shut quick as all hell when he remembered the pins.

Bobby smiled, “See? You’re learning~” He leaned in and pulled the shirt collar out of the way, licking Crowley’s neck.

Crowley had been expecting anything but that, despite all of the obvious flirtation, and tried to pull away again. Less out of disgust and more out of surprise because this may or may not have been a dirty little fantasy of his for a while.

Bobby growled, clutching Crowley’s shoulder. “Stop. Moving.”

Now Crowley took it as an offense, but in his current state, he just grumbled and looked away.

“Thought this was what you wanted?” Bobby said deviously.

Crowley looked at him with annoyance that spoke for him. 'Am I even allowed to answer?’ Bobby just nodded, understanding what Crowley was vaguely trying to explain.

“You’re not even a good dominant, I swear.” He grumbled. “Kisses are rewards, you can’t just throw them around willy-nilly.”

“I can do whatever the hell I want! Be glad that you are getting them.”

“Ugh, you’re so hard headed…” Crowley rolled his eyes.

Bobby gritted his teeth and grabbed the pin from the counter. “Say that one more time. I dare ya.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes- he always took a dare. “Your. Hard. Headed.” He hissed in defiance.

Bobby scowled at him, lifting the pin and jamming it into Crowley’s shoulder.

Fire spread all through him and into his bones, into the marrow and the places where calcium hadn’t formed like water into the cracks on a sidewalk. It touched places so deep that godliness should never have been able to find, and if he could he would be writhing in pain. Clawing at the counter. Fighting. Crowley took a shallow breath in absolute shock before he was left only to scream. “AHHHHH-!” He yelled, and the low growl of the demon he was became audible in it, his eyes went black because this was pain. This was torture. This was worse than anything hell had come up with, for sure. “GET IT OUT OF ME- GET IT OUT!”

“Say you’re sorry and I’ll take it out.”

“GO TO HELL!” He yelled, kicked even, however weakly.

Bobby growled and lifted another pin from his pocket, “Wrong answer,” He then jammed the pin into the other shoulder.

“AHHHHHH-!” He fell back onto the counter, god had no mercy for a man like him but he would be praying- if he could form a coherent thought. This- this he felt might end a nearly 300 year run of consciousness.  The pain became so intense, so sharp and livid that his eyes went back to 'normal’ and his look became hazy, weak. He was hazy- like his mind had given up on registering the boiling agony.

“Now… I’ll give you another chance. Say. You’re. Sorry.”

“Hah, I’m sorry… Please, I’m sorry.” His voice was low and tired, begging, even. He never begged, but he wasn’t in a state of mind to do anything but.

Bobby chuckled and pulled one of the pins out. Relief crashed onto the demon, and he breathed a short sigh of relief as Bobby watched him. “See, you can be nice.”

“I’ll do anything, please, please take it out.” His voice was shaking now. He needed it gone unlike he had ever needed anything in his long, long life.

“Anything?”

“A-anything in my power to do?”

Bobby took a moment to think, a devious few seconds. “Then beg for me, hm? Not just for me to take the pin out, either.” That grin of his, Crowley had never seen it on him before. Crowley, also, would never admit how absolutely flustering it would be if he weren’t in pain.

“I-“ The king of the underworld stuttered. “I want you- all over me. I’ve, since we kissed, since before that-“

Bobby cocked his head. “How long?”

“Since I saw your face-“ He breathed. “Wanted you all over me. Hands touching me everywhere, pulling my hair, making me do things-“ Gulp, he maybe shouldn’t have admitted that last bit so soon.

“So you’ve wanted me to push you around~?” Bobby’s grin only got more devilish.

Crowley let his head fall back on the counter in almost-defeat, words weak and only on that side of disobedient. “Shut up.”

Bobby chuckled and pulled the other pin out of Crowley, setting it and the other one off a safe distance to the side. “Alright, good boy.”

Crowley almost-just-almost shivered at the praise, and definitely did shiver at the removal, but that would be admitting defeat. Bobby rolled his eyes now and ran his hands down Crowley’s chest, resting them there at his belt. “I imagine this ‘s consensual?” He had to make sure.

“Just fuck me.” There were probably more gentlemanly ways of saying it, but Crowley only dressed the part- he didn’t always have time to act it as well.

Bobby grinned and undid the man’s belt, stripping that off and pulling both of their pants down just enough for sex. He reached over when that was good and done and pressed a few fingers to Crowley’s lips. “Suck- and if ya bite me then the pin goes back in.”

Crowley would have grumbled or groaned if said fingers weren’t already in his mouth by the time he thought to. He would have chuckled, too, remarked how Robert knew him so well. He decided instead that, hell, he was already here. Might as well make a show of it. He sucked each digit in, lathered it with his saliva and grazed it with his teeth, trying to look sexual as he could while doing so, until Bobby pulled them away.

“It’s kinda hot when ya listen.” Bobby smiled and slid his hand down to Crowley’s entrance.

“It’s sort of hot when you-“ He was cut off by a finger. “Ah- Shut up!”

“I think that’s my line.”

“Go to- nnh-“

“Where?” He added another finger.

“Singer I am going to- hah“

“What?” And then another.

“AH-hhhhhh~!”

Bobby grinned and every time Crowley attempted to talk he twisted his hand a certainty way, hit a specific place. Crowley wasn’t able to get a word out- and it was amazing.

When Bobby finally had him stretched enough he removed his fingers, lining his cock up to take their place. “It’s fun being able to get you to shut up.”

Crowley opened his mouth but before even a syllable could exit Bobby slammed his cock in hard- demons didn’t really need foreplay, that had just been fun. Gentle wasn’t even part of their vocabulary.

The King was left with nothing more to do than gasp, bite his lip and mew, moan and- and he hated and loved this hunter so god damn much. After all this time, all the flirting and all of Crowley’s efforts it was this that brought them together? If Crowley could think he would complain about that, about all his effort having gone to waste, but he couldn’t.  Not at all.

“Finally, speechless.” Bobby chided cheerily, groaned a bit as he started to quicken his motion. He wasn’t wrong, either, the faster Bobby moved his hips the less coherent Crowley’s thoughts became. The more ‘Robert’ filled the places where plotting and cunning would have been.

It hit a point where the both of them were at a loss for words, which between the two of them might have been a miracle, and the pleasure hit a boil.

“Robert-“ Crowley said one of the few words he was left able to recall. “Gonna- close-“

“Mh, me too, ah-“ Bobby moaned, squeezing Crowley’s hips hard enough to leave a human marks.

Crowley gaped and gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs when he came, hot and sporadic onto his suit jacket and that cursed sainted tape. “ROBERTTTTT~!” His voice, quite literally, echoed through the big, mostly empty home as he spilled out and tensed.

Bobby bit his lip and indulged in the noise as he too spilled over, cumming deep into Crowley with a grunt and a hard jut of the hips.

The two of them laid there panting, getting their bearings and fully realizing what they had just- enthusiastically (despite what Bobby would surely say later) done.

“Would you kindly take this tape off of me now?” Crowley broke the silence as soon as his mind came back to him.

Bobby half nodded as he pulled out, gaining a final little moan from the black haired devil below him, and pulled it off of the man. “Are you alright?” He asked more in habit than anything. Demons didn’t get hurt and when they did they never stayed hurt.

“I’m great considering I couldn’t feel my torso until now.” He sat up, cracked his neck and stretched a bit to regain the feeling. Once he was well enough done he snapped his fingers and the two of them were cleaned up nicely.

“Do you demons have to snap your fingers, or is that just for show?” Bobby grinned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” Crowley smiled and grabbed the other man’s collar, pulling them into a real, lips-to-lips kiss.


End file.
